Sexy Vampires & Nosebleeding Otakus
by UltimateMaknae
Summary: Kaname confesses to Zero and the guys from the Host Club just happen to be there. What chaos will happen? Swearing and Yaoi.
1. Kaname's Confession

**Rated T for Swearing and Yaoi**

**I do not own Ouran nor VK. They are both to epic for me to have written. Now, on the other hand, I ****do**** own the plot to this story.**

**Beta-ed and Edited by KM329**

**A/N:** I finally got around to doing another fic! Yay! This time it's a cross-over of Ouran and Vampire Knight. I typed this up while listening to the Plants Vs. Zombies theme 'coz my friend (KM329) was playing it

_Story Start…_

"Zero I, I love you."

Kaname and Zero were standing next to the fountain at Cross Academy. Kaname was stuttering, - something that any respecting Vampire would deny if they had seen it for the fear of the consequences - and staring at the ground while Zero was blushing like mad, trying (and not succeeding at) to use anything around as a reason not to look at the Pureblood in front of him.

"_AHAHAHAHA~! AHAHAHAHAHAHA`!" _(A/N: I think we _all_ know who _this_ is.)

"What the hell…?" Zero exclaimed as he tore his eyes from the man in front of him to come face-to-face with a brunette cackling like a maniac, while rising up from the ground, an evil look in her eyes.

This day just kept getting better and better.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Zero, seriously pissed about her interrupting Kaname's confession. "Go away." He stated clearly.

"But I can't!" She exclaimed, excited for some reason.

"Why not? You're disturbing something here!" Zero said angrily.

"OH NO! Do continue! Its just so MOE!"

She held up some books, spread out so that the cover could just be read.

"Vampire… Knight? Whassat?"

"I LOVE IT! I've read all of it so far! Oh, I thought for sure Yuki-Chan would end up with Kaname, but seeing this! Ohhhhh!" she sighed, staring up dreamily into space, her eyes shining like diamonds.

Kaname finally spoke up, his voice getting stronger by the moment as the initial shock wore off.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Oh!"

The girl jumped down from her platform and grabbed Kaname's hands, ignoring the cold look he gave her.

"You were the one that confessed, weren't you?" She chattered on aimlessly as Kaname cheeks slowing tinged pink.

"Renge! Didn't I tell you not to make trouble?"

**A/N:** I actually have this whole story written out, I just can't be stuffed putting it all in one chapter *sweatdrop*. Forgive me!


	2. The Host Club Arrives

"Renge! Didn't I tell you not to make trouble?"

A blonde boy calmly walked up, oblivious to the current situation. He flipped his hair out of his eyes, roses surrounding his head as he did so. ( **A/N:** If you've seen Ouran you'll understand this)

"Oh, come on Tono, they probably don't even know that Ouran transferred here" A orange haired boy commented, walking up and leaning an arm on the blonde's shoulder. "Yeah, Boss. You haven't even introduced us" an identical boy went to lean on the blonde's other shoulder. "Imagine if Haruhi was here" they said simultaneously, smirks on their faces.

"Oh!" The blonde seemed flustered.

"Yes Tamaki" A man with jet-black hair and glasses that glinted in the faint moonlight. "Do introduce us. Or are we unimportant, _Daddy?_" He seemed to give off an evil aura, making everyone cringe slightly.

"Yeah Tama-Chan!" "Hmph."

By now Kaname and Zero were extremely confused. Renge had wandrerd off somewhere else to harass people. Poor people.

"Ahem." Tamaki cleared his throat, blushing slightly as all attention turned to him.

"Well, I am Tamaki, these are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru…" They both grinned totally in sync with each other. "This is Kyoya…" "Pleased to make your aquaintence" Kyoya said with a smile, his mind already calculating how he count turn these events in his favour. "This is Honey and Mori" he said pointing to a tall black haired male with a small blonde boy on his back.

"And this is… HEY! WHERE'S MY HARUHI?"

"Ah! Tama-Chan! She's just talking to some girls she met on campus, so don't worry!" The small boy replied with a smile, more roses appearing.

"OK, what the fuck is going on?" Zero's question was left unanswered as Honey spotted the person of their subject.

"Here she comes now!"


	3. Nosebleeds

"OK, what's going on here?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"Well…" Tamaki trailed off looking embarrassed.

"Anyway. " Kaname didn't raise his voice but everyone heard him and fell silent.

"Zero? Do you, love me back?" His eyes turned hopeful.

Zero's gaze turned back to the ground and he turned a darker shade of red, if that were even possible.

"I-I do" He muttered, blushing deeper. It didn't matter to him that he was admitting it in front of some strangers, as long as Yuki didn't see it. He'd loved and admired Kaname for what seemed like forever and wasn't going to give up this chance to be with him.

"Awww!" Suddenly everyone was dabbing their eyes with tissues (**A/N: **Kyoya excluded. The Ice King does not cry.).

No-one saw them move, but they were now kissing and everyone's crying had turned into nosebleeds. Awkward.

Since everyone (**A/N:** Yes, even Kyoya. Scary, right?) was so absorbed in the scene in font of them, no-one noticed a girl approaching.

"Zero? Kaname-Sama? What's going on?"

**The End (Or is it?)**


End file.
